


Fanboy

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun fluff for the Colby lovers out there. And because Colby can't hide the hardon he gets whenever he's in proximity to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

"Ian!" David said, surprised to see the FBI's fourth best sniper wandering into the FBI's LA office. "I thought you were off rescuing puppies."  
  
"Nah, I only do that on Thursdays," Ian said, sliding his sunglasses off and offering his hand to David. They shook while Ian looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
David glanced around. "Yeah, it's a little dead in here at the moment. Everyone's out interviewing. But Colby's around here, somewhere. Oh, there he is... Colby! Look what the tide dragged in."  
  
Colby's double take was almost comical. "Ian! What--um, hi!"  
  
Ian smiled slowly, his eyes secretly doing a slow trip up and down Colby's body. He always privately enjoyed Colby's barely concealed adoration, even though he had yet to do anything about it. "Granger," he said, shaking his hand. "Good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you, too. So what brings you by?"  
  
"For once, just passing through. If things don't change up in Portland in a few days, they might call me up there, but for now, my time is my own. Since I was nearby, I thought I might check in on my favorite crime fighting team."  
  
"I'm afraid most of the team is out interviewing at the moment," Colby said. "But I'm sure we can find something to keep you entertained."  
  
Ian's eyebrows went up and he let a slow smirk cross his face. "Really?"  
  
"I-I, uh, I meant I'm sure, that is..." Colby stuttered.  
  
Chuckling warmly, Ian put a hand on Colby's shoulder. "I'm just yanking your chain. I know what you meant. So, what's the case?"  
  
Colby filled him in on the triple homicide, ending with, "Don and the brain trust are working on some angle."  
  
"Oh good, because a trip to LA isn't complete without the geniuses," Ian drawled.  
  
As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, disgorging Don, Nikki, Amita, and Charlie, with the youngest Eppes holding court.  
  
"Well well, look what the cat dragged in," Nikki drawled.  
  
"First it was the tide and now it's the cat," Ian commented, dropping a harmless wink at Nikki. "I wonder what it is about me that I'm always getting dragged somewhere."  
  
"Maybe it's that you're an incredibly dangerous man and nature is afraid of you," Don teased, taking his turn shaking Ian's hand. "Don't supposed you've magically turned up to offer us some help?"  
  
"Do you need help? I heard the brain trust was working on this and honestly thought Charlie's math voodoo was all you'd need," Ian said, shaking Charlie's hand in turn.  
  
"Unfortunately," Charlie said, glancing darkly at his brother. "The best lead I could give them with what I had just went cold. But I was _just_ explaining some alternate methods we could use..."  
  
Don cut him off with a gentle wave of his hand. "Charlie and Amita are going to go back to work on this, but I'd never turn down the help of a friend."  
  
"Well, put it that way and how can I refuse?" Ian asked, smiling.  
  
"Good," Don said with a smile. "Colby, how about you show Ian what we've done so far. Charlie and Amita, with me. David and Nikki, try going over what we know to see if we missed anything."  
  
Colby took Ian to a conference room and filled him in on the case so far.  
  
"So, triple homicide, drugs and weapons stolen, and the drugs haven't turned up anywhere else yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Colby confirmed. "We don't have a lot to go on. Tracking down known associates, trying to figure out if they're going to move the drugs out of the country, that sort of thing. Any ideas?"  
  
"Maybe. I think I know one of these guys. Yeah, Jesse Ames." He gave Colby a slow grin. "Wanna go pay him a visit?"  
  
"Me?" Colby said. "I mean, yes. Let's go."  
  
Ian grinned and followed Colby out, stopping just long enough to let Don know where they were going and why.  
  
They found Ames at his apartment, half drunk in the middle of the afternoon. He nearly pissed himself when he saw Ian walk in, backing slowly through the apartment and babbling almost incoherently. In that state, he would have given up his mother if Ian had asked. Fortunately, all Ian wanted was the name of the person who had asked Ames to hire a crew for a drug hit. Ames didn't get his hands dirty himself, but he had a habit of hiring the same, not very creative, guys to pull off this kind of thing.  
  
"You always get that reaction?" Colby asked as they were climbing back into the SUV.  
  
Ian grinned. "Makes it fun, doesn't it?"  
  
"Definitely," Colby grinned back. "Thanks for bringing me along."  
  
"Absolutely my pleasure," Ian purred.  
  
Colby was unable to suppress the small shiver that ran down his spine at the heat in Ian's voice, though he was sure he had to be misinterpreting it. He coughed to clear his throat. "Um, well, with this info, we should be able to put a team together and wrap this case up. You seem to always pop up just when you're needed most."  
  
"You guys would have gotten there eventually," Ian said.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe more people would have gotten hurt, first. And you know how that displeases Don," Colby said, shooting Ian a sideways grin.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that," Ian murmured.  
  
They returned to the office and gave Don the new lead. The name that Ames had given them tracked back to a major drug king-pin and his crew. Don quickly put together a tactical insertion team, cleanly taking everyone down.  
  
They were back in the locker room, changing, a general sense of ease and relief over the whole team. "So, you're gonna come out for a drink with us, right Ian?" Don said, his foot propped on the bench as he leaned over to tie his shoe.  
  
"Of course," Ian said, letting himself check out Don's ass for a moment. Surprisingly it was Charlie who caught him and visibly bristled. Ian wasn't sure what to think of that. Was Charlie homophobic? Did he think Don was? Was he just protecting Don's "virtue?" A problem for another time; he wasn't here for Don anyway.  
  
Don caught Charlie looking at them and dared a soft smile. He stood and clapped Ian on the shoulder. "Gonzales', guys. First round is on me."  
  
"Oh, now I know we did well," Colby said, tugging his shirt down, offering Ian just a glimpse of his sculpted chest.  
  
"Because Don's buying or because of Gonzales'?" Ian asked.  
  
"Because Don's buying," David replied. "Don doesn't buy unless he's feeling really good about something. Though, I have to say, it's been happening a lot more lately."  
  
"Maybe all that therapy is finally helping," Colby said, tying his shoes.  
  
"Or maybe he has a girlfriend," David teased. "Meet you guys there."  
  
Suddenly, Colby realized he was alone again with the sniper. "So, uh, do you need a ride? To the bar, I mean," he said, kicking himself for the momentary innuendo.  
  
Ian gave Colby a slow grin and an appraising smile. "I'd love a ride. To the bar."  
  
"I, uh... good. That's... we should go, then," Colby said, completely flustered.  
  
"Lead on, Colby," Ian said, amused.  
  
Colby nodded and tried to fight down the blush he could feel on his cheeks as he slid past Ian on his way to the garage. They were the last to arrive at the bar, finding Don, David, Charlie, and Nikki already huddled around a table. Nikki spotted them first and waved them over.  
  
"Hey guys!" Don said.  
  
Ian was more than a little amused that Charlie scooted closer to Don, making sure Ian couldn't sit between them. Colby couldn't either, but after the little scene in the locker room Ian knew he was the one Charlie was concerned about.  
  
"Have a seat," Charlie said, indicating the new room between him and David.  
  
"Thanks," Ian said, deliberately brushing against Colby to take the offered seat. Colby looked surprised and glanced quickly at Ian before sitting between David and Nikki.  
  
They made small talk for a few minutes and as promised, Don bought the first round of drinks.  
  
"Thanks, Don," Ian said, lifting his drink in salute.  
  
"I should thank you," Don said. "If you hadn't recognized Ames..."  
  
Ian waved him off. "I'll say the same thing I said to Colby. You guys would have gotten there eventually. You all are very good at what you do, well, except for Nikki. Don't know her well enough yet," he said, teasing.  
  
"I hate being the newbie," she groused.  
  
"I wish you guys could have seen the way Ames reacted to him out there," Colby said, bouncing a little in his seat. "He couldn't give up the info fast enough."  
  
"Ian can be a pretty convincing guy," Don said, grinning. "Right, Colby?"  
  
"Very," Colby said, looking right at Ian. "I mean, under the right circumstances."  
  
Ian smirked and slowly lifted the beer bottle to his lips, making sure he had Colby's attention as he swallowed.  
  
Colby took an involuntary swallow of his own. He wasn't sure if Ian was really flirting or just screwing with him.  
  
Don glanced between Ian and Colby, wondering exactly what was happening himself. It wasn't a secret that Colby thought Ian was a legend; that was clear from the first time the two had met. But what was happening now was something on another level.  
  
It turned out that David bought the next round, and Charlie bought the one after that. By the time he was done his third beer, Charlie's head was nearly on the table, and Don remembered he'd been up late working on their case. "Come on, buddy," Don murmured in his ear, rubbing his back gently. "Let me take you home."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
"Your apartment is closer. We could go there. You have a nice--"  
  
"Okay, goodnight everyone," Don said, rising and pulling Charlie up with him.  
  
"TV," Charlie muttered. "I was going to say TV." Even if he'd been thinking bed.  
  
Ian quirked an eyebrow at them and gave them a little wave. "Night. I'll be around for a couple days. Maybe I can help you solve a few more cases."  
  
"I'll take all the help I can get," Don said, waving at the rest of the team as he escorted Charlie out.  
  
"You drunk, Betancourt?" David said, nudging Nikki.  
  
Nikki lifted her head. "You wish, Sinclair."  
  
David smiled. "Let me get you a cab anyway. You can barely stay awake," he said, helping her up from the table. "You okay, Granger?"  
  
"I'm good, David, thanks," Colby said. "I'm just gonna sit here for a little longer."  
  
"So are those two...?" Ian asked after David and Nikki were out of earshot.  
  
"No. At least, not that I know of. I'm pretty sure David would have said something. Why, you interested in her?" Colby teased.  
  
"No, not her," Ian said, letting his eyes drop and then lifted them to Colby's face.  
  
The breath left Colby's body. "Me?" he nearly squeaked.  
  
"You," Ian said.  
  
Colby's mouth hung open for a second, but then he caught on. "Oh. You're teasing me. That's very funny."  
  
Ian smirked and shook his head. "I'm not teasing you. I'm interested. Very interested."  
  
Leaning back, Ian traced the line of Colby's jaw and neck, down to his chest with his eyes before bringing them deliberately back to Colby's face.  
  
Colby flushed. "So...back to my place, then?"  
  
"You're the driver," Ian said, polishing off the last of his beer and standing.  
  
Colby paid off the rest of the tab.  
  
"So...how long have you been interested?" he asked, pulling onto the freeway.  
  
"Since I first met you, really, up in Sibley," Ian said. "You were just so... earnest. You're kind of adorable, really."  
  
Colby rolled his eyes. "You make me sound like a puppy."  
  
"Nah. You don't need rescuing."  
  
Colby's eyes went wide for a second and then he laughed, put more at ease with the joke. He'd been immediately attracted to Ian the moment they met, and truthfully, more than a little in awe of the sniper legend. "You know, I had a CO in Afghanistan who had a rather unique way of describing you."  
  
"Yeah? What was that?"  
  
"As the bastard son of Clint Eastwood and Yoda."  
  
Ian laughed. "And what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's not too far off the mark. You're actually kinda spooky," Colby teased.  
  
"As long as spooky is sexy."  
  
Taking his eyes off the road long enough to let his gaze travel the length of Ian's body, Colby nodded. "Very sexy."  
  
"Good."  
  
....  
  
Colby pulled into the parking lot of his building and got out, heading for his apartment with Ian close on his heels. The closer he got to home, the more nervous he felt, and as soon as his apartment door was shut and locked behind him, he felt nearly paralyzed by it. "So, um, how do we do this?"  
  
Ian's eyebrows lifted. "Have you never had sex with a man?" he asked gently.  
  
"A few hand jobs here and there in the Army." Colby shrugged. "But no, never sex. Too risky."  
  
"Okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Colby. I'm fine with hand jobs or blowjobs. Or more."  
  
"Never said I didn't want to," Colby said, looking at Ian. He licked his lips and crossed to where he was standing, putting his hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. "I just didn't know how to start."  
  
"Like this," Ian said. He put his hand on Colby's neck and drew him forward, pressing their lips together chastely at first and then probing at Colby's lips for entrance.  
  
Colby parted his lips eagerly and put his hand on Ian's shoulder.  
  
Smiling into the kiss, Ian slipped an arm around Colby's slim waist, pulling him close. He let his hand rest there for a long moment before sliding it up under Colby's loose golf shirt, caressing the warm skin at the small of his back.  
  
"Ian," Colby whispered. He kissed Ian again and ran his hand along Ian's back before tugging at the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Think we should take this into your bedroom?" Ian murmured, shifting his kisses to the side of Colby's neck and jaw. His fingers dipped down into the waist of his jeans.  
  
"I think that's a great idea," Colby said.  
  
"Lead on, then," Ian said, nibbling Colby's bottom lip and grinning at him.  
  
Colby took Ian's hand and led him into his bedroom, turning on a single light to illuminate the bed. He stepped close and slid his hand under Ian's shirt, caressing the warm skin. Holding his gaze, he worked it slow up Ian's strong torso before pulling it off and casting it aside.  
  
Ian let a soft groan out between his lips. "You teasing me, Granger?" he murmured, returning the favor and removing Colby's shirt.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." He kissed Ian's neck and licked at his collarbone.  
  
Ian groaned deep in the back of his throat. "I was hoping you were going to say that," he growled. He grabbed Colby's wrist and tugged, turning him around in a swift movement and pulling him back against his chest. He ran a hand down the perfectly sculpted abs to fondle his cock through his jeans. "You're not the only one who can tease."  
  
Colby groaned and pushed into Ian's hand. "As long as that's not all you do."  
  
"Oh no," Ian purred in Colby's ear, still stroking Colby through his jeans. "I plan to do so much more with you. Want to see what it takes to get you to moan and shake. Think I can get you to beg, my pretty boy?"  
  
"Is that what you want? For me to beg you?"  
  
"I want to give you pleasure," Ian said, his tone softening. "I want you to know how amazing this feels." Deftly, he popped the button on Colby's jeans and started lowering the zipper as he shifted his kisses to Colby's neck.  
  
"Getting you to say please is just a bonus."  
  
Colby offered a shy smile and caressed Ian's cheek with his thumb. "And what about you? Do you ever say please?"  
  
"Under the right circumstances," Ian said, slipping his hand into Colby's boxers and stroking him firmly.  
  
Colby gasped and pushed up into Ian's warm hand.  
  
"Such a pretty sound," Ian murmured, turning Colby around to face him again. He wrapped both hands in the waists of Colby's jeans and boxers, tugging them down over his hips as he sank slowly to his knees. Taking Colby in hand again, he licked almost delicately at the head before nearly swallowing him down.  
  
"Ian," Colby groaned. He ran his fingers through Ian's hair and watched with wide eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything sexier than his cock in Ian's mouth.  
  
Nuzzling into Colby's hand, Ian raked his fingers up and down the backs of Colby's calves and thighs, occasionally just teasing the cleft of his ass, enjoying the way Colby shivered shallowly each time he did.  
  
Colby's fingers drifted to the nape of Ian's neck, stroking the soft skin.  
  
Colby wanted Ian naked, but he didn't want him to stop what he was doing. He continued to pet and stroke what skin he could reach, trying not to thrust into the delicious heat of Ian's mouth.  
  
Ian licked and sucked to his heart's content, teasing and playing with Colby's reactions. Slowly, so as not to startle him, he pulled off Colby's cock and stood, drawing him into a kiss. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Better than good. Amazing."  
  
Ian kissed Colby again and guided him over to the bed. He stroked a hand down Colby's body, just caressing the soft skin and the hard muscles.  
  
"What about you?" Colby said, glancing at Ian's pants.  
  
Smiling, Ian guided Colby's hand to his fly. "Why don't you help me with that?"  
  
Colby thumbed the button to Ian's fly and slowly drew down the zipper. He carefully reached inside, gratified that Ian felt as hard as he did.  
  
"Mmm, Colby," Ian breathed, letting his head fall back and pushing into Colby's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Colby said softly. He stroked Ian through his underwear a few times, then set about removing the rest of his clothing.  
  
Ian sighed and moaned through the tender, but somehow still teasing ministrations. "Not exactly the blushing virgin, then are you," he teased gently once he was fully naked. He rolled over and pulled Colby close, caressing his body. Now that he had free reign, he was loathe to stop touching him.  
  
"Not exactly," Colby agreed, grinning. He kissed Ian's lips, then his jaw, then his chest.  
  
Lying back, Ian spread himself out for Colby, caressing his skin gently in encouragement for anything he might like to do with him.  
  
Colby caressed Ian's chest with the tips of his fingers while he kissed his way down the center to his belly.  
  
"Yes..." Ian groaned, shamelessly arching into Colby's touch and kiss. He was enjoying the mutual seduction that was happening, the slow stoking of arousal on both parts until one of them took things to the next step. He wondered idly how Colby would sound when he slipped the first finger deep inside him, and his cock twitched with the thought.  
  
Colby continued his way down until he took an experimental lick of Ian's cock.  
  
Ian gasped and lifted his head, stroking Colby's hair gently. "You've never done this, either, have you?"  
  
Slowly, Colby shook his head. "But I want to."  
  
"Good," Ian said. "Just... think about what you like to have done and then do that. I'll tell you if I need more or less."  
  
He knew better than to try swallowing Ian down so he started small, sucking on the head of Ian's cock, letting himself get used to the taste and texture.  
  
Ian let his head fall back to the pillow and moaned. He let the sensations of Colby's careful exploration wash over him. It had been a long time since he'd had such a careful lover, usually choosing men who liked it hard, fast, and dirty. Each time Colby took a little more of him in, he stroked the back of his head encouragingly.  
  
Colby took in a little more, working hard to suppress his gag reflex.  
  
"Good. God, that's so good," Ian moaned, careful not to thrust up into Colby's mouth. "Don't have to do it all the first time. We'll have other chances."  
  
Colby sucked a little harder, pleased at Ian's response and glad this wasn't necessarily going to be a one-time thing.  
  
Groaning, Ian tugged lightly on Colby's shoulders. "God... gonna make me come like that and I have other wicked things I want to do to you."  
  
Colby slowly backed off and sat back on his knees. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Ian purred, sitting up and claiming Colby's lips. He slowly dragged him back down and rolled him onto his back as he spoke. "Want to be inside you, working into you, stroking you, making you feel good. Want to hear you moan. Want to hear you scream for me."  
  
Colby kissed him again, hard and hungry.  
  
"I'll take that as enthusiastic consent," Ian said, licking into Colby's mouth. "Do you keep lubricant on hand?"  
  
"Actually, yes." He'd dated a few women who said it helped. He rolled over and fished it out of the drawer in his nightstand.  
  
"Good," Ian said, accepting it from him and putting it within easy reach on the bed. "Now lie back and let me take care of you."  
  
Smiling up at Ian, Colby happily complied, gasping as Ian tugged a nipple between his teeth and caressed his body again.  
  
Colby moaned and slid his hands up Ian's shoulders.  
  
Sliding Colby's leg up to his shoulder, he gave himself access to Colby's entrance. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Absolutely," Colby said, without hesitation.  
  
"This might feel odd at first, but I promise, soon enough it'll feel good. Okay?" When Colby nodded, Ian slicked a finger and started slipping it gently inside him, licking and kissing at his inner thigh as he did.  
  
Colby tried to relax and not fight the intrusion but it was difficult.  
  
Ian took it slow, working the first finger in a bit at a time until it was moving easily and Colby was breathing normally again. "Still okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, though it had burned a little. "I trust you."  
  
"Good... that's good," Ian said. He started slipping another finger in next to the second, moving slowly and looking for any sign of discomfort. Once those fingers were sliding easily, Ian almost effortlessly stroked over Colby's prostate.  
  
All of a sudden the slow burn turned into a spike of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. So _this_ is why people put up with the discomfort. "Again," he gasped.  
  
Ian chuckled. If it had been anyone else, he would have pushed them, made them say please, but this time he just wanted to give Colby what he wanted. Maybe next time he'd try to get him to play some games. He stroked over Colby's prostate several times, rapidly, watching him nearly arch off the bed in response.  
  
"Ian!" Almost too much and he wasn't sure if he wanted more or wanted to get away.  
  
"Easy, Colby," Ian soothed. "I've got you."  
  
He kissed Colby's knee and the inside of his thigh, slipping a third finger inside him quickly just to ensure he was as stretched as possible. Slicking his cock, he lined himself up and started to push inside, murmuring comforting nonsense as he did.  
  
Colby's fingers dug into Ian's arm and he tried to relax and focus on Ian's voice. He knew it would feel good again in just a little bit so he held on and gradually relaxed.  
  
"That's it," Ian soothed. "Just relax."  
  
Ian moaned once he was finally seated deep within Colby, all that tight heat surrounding him. "God, you are so perfect," he murmured, pulling out and sliding back in experimentally.  
  
Colby's breath caught as his body tried to process the various sensations. "Feels so good."  
  
"Bet I can make you feel even better," Ian said. He shifted his angle, aiming for Colby's prostate again.  
  
Colby's body arched and he cried out in pleasure.  
  
"Jesus, Colby," Ian gasped. He caressed Colby's chest and sides soothingly even as he worked to send Colby's pleasure soaring higher and higher. Colby was beautiful like this, flushed and panting, hair mussed and out of place, muscles contracting and relaxing as he writhed against the mattress. He wanted to draw it out, get as much of that sight as he could, but high, needy notes were starting to work out of the back of Colby's throat and his fingers were digging into Ian's arms. Wrapping a hand around Colby's cock, he stroked.  
  
"Come for me, Colby," he murmured softly.  
  
Colby couldn't have disobeyed that voice even if he wanted to. He came with a cry and the world briefly grayed out at the edges.  
  
Groaning, Ian followed Colby over the edge, panting as the aftershocks swam through him.  
  
"Colby," he moaned as he slid gently from his body and stretched out next to him. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Fantastic," Colby said. "How about you?"  
  
"Amazing," Ian replied. He leaned down and kissed Colby softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."  
  
Colby flushed and grinned. "I really did."  
  
"Enough to want to get together again the next time I come through town?" Ian asked. He nibbled on Colby's neck lightly, loving the taste and feel of his skin under his lips.  
  
"Definitely," Colby said immediately.  
  
Ian chuckled. "My eager puppy," he teased, licking at Colby's lips.


End file.
